warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 10
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 9 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 11}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 10. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Wolkenpfote *Prinzessin *Sandsturm *Rußpelz *Einauge *Tupfenschweif *Borkenpelz *Blaustern *Glanzfell *Ampferjunges (nicht namentlich) *Regenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Schlammjunges (nicht namentlich) *Goldblüte *Brombeerjunges (nicht namentlich) *Bernsteinjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchpfote *Kleinwolke *Weißkehle Erwähnte Charaktere *Graustreif *Tigerkralle *Wulle *Gelbzahn *Silberfluss *Dunkelstreif *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Aschenpfote Ereignisse Geburt *Ampferjunges *Regenjunges *Schlammjunges Sonstige Orte *Wald **Hochkiefern **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube **Sandkuhle **Sonnenfelsen *Fluss Tiere *Wühlmaus *Spitzmaus *Waldtaube Heilmittel *Mäusegalle Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Namenlose Krankheit Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan, FlussClan, SchattenClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Junges, Krieger, Mentor, Ältester, Anführer, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Monde, Blattfrische *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig" Wissenswertes *Seite 126: "(...) nicht willkommen bei Zweibeinern." - Statt bei Zweibeinern müsste es "im Zweibeinerort", da im Original die Rede von in Twolegplace ist (vgl. Seite 111 von Rising Storm) *Seite 126: Der Satzteil "(...) when the sun began to dip behind the trees (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), als die Sonne begann, hinter den Bäumen zu verschwinden/einzutauchen/sich hinabzusenken (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), als eine Wolke sich vor die Sonne schob (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 111 von Rising Storm) *Seite 127: Der Satz "He stared at it in surprise." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 112 von Rising Storm) *Seite 127: Prinzessin wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als gescheckt statt getigert beschrieben. *Seite 127: Feuerherz' Gedanken ("Prinzessin!") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 112 von Rising Storm) *Seite 127-128: Der Satzrest "(...), skidding to a halt." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 112 von Rising Storm) *Seite 128: Der Satzteil "(...) sharp with worry." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) scharf vor Sorge.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) voller Sorge." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 112 von Rising Storm) *Seite 128: Der Satzteil "(...) felt his voice tighten (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) spürte/fühle, wie seine Stimme sich verschärfte/zusammenzog (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) fühlte, wie sich (...) seine Kehle verengte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 113 von Rising Storm) *Seite 129: Das Wort "unglücklich" vom Satz "Feuerherz nickte unglücklich." wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 113 von Rising Storm) *Seite 129: Der Satzrest "He didn't want to return to the camp just yet, but (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 113 von Rising Storm) *Seite 132: Der Satzteil "(...) was shocked almost to speechlessness (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) war fast bis zur Sprachlosigkeit schockiert (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) war sprachlos über (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 117 von Rising Storm) *Seite 132: Der Satzrest "(...), anger burning in his belly." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 117 von Rising Storm) *Seite 133: Das Wort wofür vom Satz "Du musst wissen, wofür du (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 118 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 134: Der Satz "Cloudpaw looked taken aback." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wolkenpfote sah erstaunt/verblüfft aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wolkenpfote schien verwirrt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 118 von Rising Storm) *Seite 134: Das Wort ich vom Satz "(...), dass ich mich besser fühle." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 119 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 136: Sandsturm meint, Glanzfell hätte zwei Kätzinnen und einen Kater zur Welt gebracht, dabei waren es zwei Kater (Regenjunges und Schlammjunges) und eine Kätzin (Ampferjunges). *Seite 137: Es ist die Rede von Mittagssonne, obwohl die Katzen dafür eigentlich den Begriff Sonnenhoch verwenden. *Seite 138: Der Satzrest "(...), and Fireheart felt a chill of unease spread across his fur." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 122 von Rising Storm) *Seite 141: Der Satzrest "(...) the bottom edge of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 125 von Rising Storm) *Seite 141: Der Satz "Determination made him more willing than usual to take the risk." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Entschlossen bewegte ihn stärker als gewöhnlich dazu, dieses Risiko einzugehen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er war fest entschlossen, dieses Risiko heute einzugehen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 125 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 10nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 10 Kategorie:Verweise